Recordando
by ypotter
Summary: Un Hechizo, una nueva vida, un nuevo cabello, ¿una hermana?, que pasara cuando Harry se encuentre con Ginny o mejor dicho Lauren despues de 7 años de estar perdida, HG!
1. Capitulo 1 Un Feliz Aniversario

**Hola a todos, aquí ando empezando este nuevo Fanfic que espero que les guste, la verdad no soy buena con esto de los fanfics a si que sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias son bienvenidas, todos los personajes son de Jk Rowling, excepto Helena y Seth y pues espero que disfruten el fanfic. **

Capitulo 1 un feliz aniversario, un cumpleaños recordado

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, pelo muy lacio, con varias pecas en la cara y unos ojos marrón hermosos se encontraba en su alcoba, el aire le pegaba intensamente en su rostro, cosa que la chica disfrutaba, eso pasaba todas las noches, la chica salía a la misma hora tratando de recordar su pasado pero había una barrera fuerte que bloqueaba su mente

otra ves aquí – dijo una chica que tenia el mismo tono de cabello que la anterior excepto por unos ojos azules completamente hermosos, si veías a las dos chicas juntas podrías jurar que eran hermanas, ya que eran muy parecidas en todo y no solamente en su cabello, si no en forma de hablar, de pensar, de reír, gustos, emociones, es cierto eran hermanas, pero no de sangre y aun que fueran muy parecidas por fuera, había algo muy diferente por dentro, que muy pronto lo descubriría -¿Pasa algo Lauren? –

- no solo quería tomar aire -

- - estas lista, ya nos tenemos que ir, mama nos esta esperando¿tienes su regalo verdad? -

- si, deja y agarro mis cosas – dijo la chica que dio su ultimo vistazo a la calle y corrió a recoger el regalo y sus cosas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado en otro mundo totalmente diferente

¿Quien cumple años mañana? – le preguntaba una chica a su mejor amigo un chico de hermosos ojos verdes

- ems, déjame pensarlo ¿yo? – decía el chico de ojos verdes mientras bromeaba

- si haremos fiesta – decía otro chico pelirrojo

- ¿Harry, Ron y Hermione quieren cenar? – pregunto una señora pelirroja que ya tenia varios años de edad

- yo no tengo hambre – dijo Harry

- yo si y mucho – dijo Ron que se levanto – tu tienes que cenar Herms – dijo Ron viendo a la chica que apuras penas se podía levantar – mis hijos tienen que comer –

- no creo que puedan comer mas de lo que ya comen, mira mi panza – dijo Hermione mientras se tocaba el estomago

- - tienes una linda panza, ven tienes que cenar – dijo Ron que la ayudo a levantarse

- si Ginny estuviera aquí creo que ella me entendería – dijo Hermione pero después de este comentario la castaña se quedo callada y se tapo la boca, Molly Weasley que estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa dejo caer uno, y rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – yo, losiento, no era mi intención – dijo Hermione

- esta bien querida ¿todavía la extrañas verdad? – dijo Molly que le dio un fuerte abrazo

- saben yo también quiero cenar – dijo Harry haciéndose como que no había escuchado eso que acababa de pasar, no le gustaba hablar del tema y cuando lo hablaban hacia como si no le importara aun que por dentro pasara otra cosa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado ..

_Una chica pelirroja corría por todas partes, muchas personas corrían asustadas, otras se encontraban tiradas inconscientes – protego – grito la chica al defenderse de unas personas que la atacaban con una varita mágica, se había estado defendiendo de varias personas como esa, pero en eso le gritan, la chica voltea y .. _

_Obliviate - le grito otro de los chicos con mascara y la chica despertó asustadísima _

- ¿Lauren te sientes bien? – pregunto Helena que se encontraba a su lado

- otra ves el mismo sueño – Lauren se tallo los ojos ya que varias lagrimas estaban en sus ojos

- pero que soñaste –

- lo mismo que las noches anteriores –

- no te preocupes, solo fue un sueño – dijo Helena que la abrazo fuertemente

- si el mismo sueño de siempre – volvio a decir la chica que miraba a su almohada tristemente

- hey anímate ahora vendrá Seth y te llevara a cenar – dijo Helena

- - tienes razón hoy cumplimos 5 meses – dijo Lauren que se levanto y se fue arreglar, hoy no trabajaría, trabajaba en un consultorio, pero hoy no le tocaba trabajar, ese día la hacia feliz, pero ella sabia que no era por que cumplía meses con Seth, si no por otra cosa que no podía recordar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado

Hoy cumple años el famoso mago Harry Potter que venció al que no debe ser nombrado hace 7 años y que es un gran jugador de quidditch, esperemos que se la pase muy bien en su dia – decía el diario del profeta con una gran foto de Harry posando con su escoba –

Varios regalos había recibido Harry en su cumpleaños, el estaba leyendo el diario cuando en eso tocan la puerta de su departamento

- Felicidades amigo – decía Ron que entraba por la puerta dándole un gran abrazo atrás de el venia Hermione que difícilmente se podía mover con esos 8 meses de embarazo, en unas semanas nacerían los bebes de Ron y Hermione, que serian gemelos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguien toco la puerta en el departamento de Lauren la chica abrió la puerta y se encontró a un chico con un bello ramo de rosas

- Feliz aniversario – dijo Seth el novio de Lauren dándole un gran beso –

La chica también le respondió el dulce beso..

- yo también te tengo algo – dijo Lauren que dejo que el chico pasara y corrió a su cuarto por algo – saco una carta junto con otro pequeño regalo, el chico lo abrió emocionado, eran unos calcetines.

- ¿calcetines? – pregunto el pelinegro sacado de onda

- ey la carta es lo que vale – dijo Lauren con una gran sonrisa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿La extrañas? – pregunto Hermione que cuidadosamente se sentó al lado de Harry

- ¿a quien? – pregunto el ojiverde haciéndose el desentendido

- no te hagas el tonto conmigo yo se que si extrañas a Ginny –

- paso hace mucho Herms pero todos piensan en ella –

- no fue hace mucho Harry solo 7 años y yo se que tu la extrañas, solo que haces como que no para que no sea tan difícil – dijo Hermione, que inteligente era, tenia mucha razón Harry todavía la extrañaba pero no lo quería admitir pensaba que si hacia eso, el dolor no seria tan fuerte.

¿La pregunta es que había pasado con Ginny y quien es Lauren?

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo¿que les pareció¿les gusto?, espero sus mensajes, sus criticas, sus sugerencias o simplemente sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció el fanfic, salu2!


	2. Capitulo 2 Un Viaje Largo

**Hola a todos aquí esta el segundo capitulo del fanfic que espero les guste, este esta un poco mas largo salu2! **

Capitulo 2 un viaje largo

Lauren se encontraba nuevamente en su alcoba tomando aire cuando llega Helena a sacarla de sus pensamientos

- ¿como te fue con Seth? – Pregunto la ojiazul – por lo que veo bien, ya que te ves feliz -

- me fue bien, pero no ando feliz por eso, si no por que este día, no se que tiene ... que me hace estar feliz

¿31 de julio? – rió Helena extrañada

- si, algo tiene este día – dijo Lauren con una sonrisa

- eres algo rara – le dijo Helena pensativa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Entonces te iras a los Ángeles? - pregunto Ron

- si al parecer uno de nosotros 2 tiene que ir a promover el Quidditch allá y por lo que veo tu no te piensas separar de Hermione, entonces iré yo, a si que Herms esperame asta llegar para ver a mis sobrinos –

- si claro Harry les diré a mis hijos, saben que esperen a que su tío Harry este de regreso para que nazcan – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

- ¿se pone de mal humor muy rápidamente verdad? – le pregunto Harry a Ron en vos baja mientras miraba a Hermione

- y eso que no te ah tocado cuando tiene hambre o mejor dicho tu no vives con ella – dijo Ron también en vos baja

- te escuche Ronald Weasley –grito Hermione ahora mas molesta por el comentario de su amigo y de su esposo.

- ¿cuando te vas? – pregunto el pelirrojo cambiando de tema mientras tomaba un poco de agua

- mañana, pero al parecer llegare a un departamento muggle –

- ¿por que llegaras a uno muggle? – le pregunto Hermione extrañada

- piensan que es mejor que llegue a uno muggle y tenga un poco de mas tranquilidad –

- buena idea tus fanáticas no sabrán que estas ahí – dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo

- no lo hago por eso Ron, simplemente quiero un poco mas de tranquilidad -

Pasaron los días y Harry se fue a vivir a los Ángeles llego a un departamento muggle... Pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que pasaría después..

- Lauren!, Lauren despierta – le decía Helena muy emocionada

- que quieres Helena no puedo dormir cinco minutos mas –

- no Lauren acaba de llegar un chico guapísimo al departamento de enseguida –

- que bueno, ve y trata de hablar con el y a mi déjame dormir – decía Lauren que se volvió a tapar con su sabana

- no Lauren ya me presente, pero que tipo de vecinas seriamos si no vamos a darle la bienvenida con un rico desayuno – dijo Helena

- ¿ya te fuiste a presentar? – le dijo Lauren sorprendida mientras daba un gran bostezo

- si, y es muy guapo tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos – le decia Helena a Lauren mientras se arreglaba el cabello – tu que propones que lo invitemos a desayunar aquí o que le llevemos un pastel a su departamento –

- definitivamente que desayune aquí – dijo Lauren que se levanto se hizo una cola y se acomodo la pijama

- bueno hermanita tenemos que arreglar la cocina tu báñate y en un rato mas voy por el – le dijo Helena feliz

Lauren rió al ver a su hermana, hace mucho que no la veía así de feliz, así que supuso que el chico que conocería en un rato, seria un excelente muchacho para ella, pero lo que no sabia, es que cambiaria la manera de pensar de si misma.

Un rato mas tarde...

- Son muy amables de invitarme a desayunar no quiero ser una molestia – decía Harry algo apenado por el comportamiento de su linda vecina

- no eres molestia, además cuando conozcas a mi hermana te va caer muy bien, eso si es un poco seria, pero luego que te agarre confianza no te dejara en paz – dijo Helena

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Helena llevo a Harry a la cocina donde ahí estaba Lauren...

- Hermanita tienes que conocer a Harry – dijo Helena con una gran sonrisa

Harry vio detenidamente a Lauren, no podía ser, la chica era idéntica a Ginny, solo que con el cabello oscuro, pero era la misma chica, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, las mismas pecas se podía decir que era ella..

- Hola soy Lauren mucho gusto – dijo la chica que se acerco para agarrarle la mano..

- Harry Potter – dijo el ojiverde que le agarro la mano en manera de presentación, en ese momento Lauren sintió como su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.. y de una manera muy extraña.. sintiera como si ya lo conociera desde antes, se enamoro de el, pero eso no podía ser, lo acababa de conocer, pero sentía que tenia mucho mas tiempo conociéndolo y amándolo de esa manera..

- ¿Harry Potter? – pregunto Lauren algo extrañada

- Si Harry Potter y tu ¿Lauren Richard verdad? Bueno a si es el apellido de Helena a si que supongo que ese es el tuyo– dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- ¿Lauren te sientes bien? – pregunto Helena después de ver que su hermana tenia una expresión muy extraña en el rostro

- yo, si, discúlpenme un momento – les dijo Lauren que rápidamente se fue a su cuarto

- discúlpala Harry no se que le paso – le dijo Helena algo preocupada por su hermana

- no te preocupes – dijo Harry que seguía sorprendido por Lauren, tenia un gran parecido con Ginny, se podía decir que lo único que la diferenciaba era el cabello y el hecho de que la chica era una muggle y tuviera una hermana

- Harry Potter, Harry Potter¿por que tu nombre se me hace tan conocido y que fue esto que sentí?, no siento lo mismo por Seth, que esta pasando Lauren reacciona acuérdate¿lo conoces¿Quien es¿Por que no lo recuerdas?, trata de hacerlo Lauren, tal vez el sea la manera de acordarte de tu pasado, trata de recordarlo Lauren – dijo la chica que se soltó llorando

- Lauren ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Helena un rato después

- ¿Harry ya se fue? – dijo Lauren mientras se secaba varias lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

- si hace rato que se fue, pero que te paso, no desayunaste con nosotros –

- es que el se me hizo tan conocido, cuando le agarre la mano, sentí como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo –

- ¿estas recordando cosas de tu pasado¿el era amigo tuyo?, o tal vez ¿Novio?

- no lo creo, no me reconoció, si me conociera tal vez me hubiera saludado, o me hubiera abrazado, pero solamente me saludo y me sonrió como si fuera una desconocida para el –

- Lauren, has cambiado y mucho en primera, por que ya no tienes el pelo rojo como cuando llegaste y no te llamamos Ginny como es tu verdadero nombre ahora eres Lauren por que tu misma quisiste que fuera a si, tal vez si te volviera a ver pelirroja..

no lo creo, ese no es pretexto para que no me haya conocido – dijo Ginny tristemente mirándose al espejo, pero Helena tenia razón, ya no era la misma chica que antes, ya no era la pelirroja que llegaron a conocer, Helena le pinto el cabello de su mismo tono y además que cambio su nombre, eso fue lo único que recordaba, pero no quería que la llamaran a si quería tener otro nombre, y el nombre de Lauren le gustaba, había sufrido mucho, pero horita vivía bien, sin recordar su pasado, pensaba que si su verdadera familia no la encontró fue por que tal vez no vivía muy bien a como vivía horita, pero lo que no sabia es que su verdadera familia era de un mundo totalmente diferente..

- Hermione, es idéntica a Ginny, tienes que verla no puedo creerlo – le decía Harry a Hermione por ese aparato muggle llamado teléfono

- Harry tal vez extrañas tanto a Ginny que esta chica solo tiene un aire a ella, por eso sientes que son idénticas –

- no Hermione hablo enserio puedo jurar que es Ginny, solo que tiene el pelo oscuro – decía Harry que todavía seguía sorprendido por Lauren

- Harry es una muggle, además como dices tiene el pelo oscuro y vive con su hermana –

- pero Hermione hablo enserio, son muy parecidas, tienes que verla para que me entiendas – decía el chico desesperado de que su amiga no creyera lo que le decía -

- Harry tal vez el camino te afecto tienes que descansar – le dijo Hermione preocupada por la reacción de su amigo

- Hermione hablo enserio – decía Harry que cada ves se enojaba mas con su amiga

- Harry descansa –

- no me crees son idénticas –

- te creo Harry –

- no me crees – le dijo el chico desesperado

- Harry mejor hablamos luego –

- tienes razón Herms tal vez necesito descansar – dijo el chico que lo que menos quería en ese momento era discutir con su amiga, pero Lauren era tan parecida a Ginny, _-'' no seas tonto Harry, Lauren es una muggle, no trates de verla en esa persona'' –_ se dijo a si mismo, al mismo tiempo que pensó en irlas a visitar otro día...

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Harry se había dispuesto a cancelar todo lo que tenia planeado para ese día y pasar el día con sus vecinas favoritas salio un rato a tomar aire y a comprar un ramo de flores para Lauren, salio de su departamento y en eso se topo con un chico, muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos de color café, era blanco, como un fantasma diría Ron pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino, después de dos horas Harry decidió ir a visitar a Lauren y Helena, toco la puerta y Helena abrió

- Harry que gusto verte pasa – dijo la chica mostrando una gran sonrisa - ¿y ese ramo de flores? – pregunto la ojiazul al ver el hermoso ramo que traía en las manos

- son para Lauren como manera de disculpa, siento que se sintió muy incomoda cuando vine o que algo hice para que no desayunara con nosotros a si que vine a disculparme –

- eres muy lindo, no debiste a verte molestado – dijo Helena que después de eso le hablo a Lauren en eso la chica de ahora cabello castaño bajo por las escaleras, valla que era hermosa sus ojos marrones brillaban feliz mente mientras su ondulado cabello caía sobre sus hombros, era idéntica a Ginny, Harry no podía entender como una muggle tuviera tanto parecido con alguien que hace muchos años fue su novia... hubo algo que no le gusto y fue que vio a la chica bajando agarrada de la mano del chico de cabello negro que había visto hace unas horas, pero la sonrisa de Lauren cambio al ver a Harry..

- Lauren, Harry vino a visitarnos – dijo Helena feliz de ver a su lindo vecino

- ¿ese ramo de flores es para mi? - dijo Seth bromeando

- de hecho son para ella – dijo Harry algo nervioso al ver a Lauren

- Hola Harry ¿son para mí? Que lindo detalle gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo

- Harry siento decepcionarte pero Lauren tiene novio y soy yo Seth mucho gusto – dijo el chico que de un momento para otro abrazo a Lauren y luego le estrecho la mano a Harry

- si me imagino, yo soy Harry mucho gusto, pero le traigo las flores por otra razón, siento que ayer fui grosero con ella o hice algo que no le gusto y por eso tal vez no se quedo a desayunar conmigo y Helena –

- no Harry yo soy la que fui grosera al no quedarme con uds pero me sentí mal, por eso me fui – dijo Lauren mientras ponía sus flores en agua, después de haber olido el dulce aroma que traía el con ellas un aroma muy conocido pero sin saber todavía por que lo conocía tan bien

- ¿por que no te quedas a comer con nosotros Harry o ya tienes otros planes? – dijo Helena

- pues no tengo planes pero no se si sea molestia para Seth o Lauren – dijo Harry mientras observaba a la pareja

- ¿por mi no hay problema y por ti amor? – pregunto Seth mientras le daba un beso a Lauren esto lo hizo como en manera de cuidar su territorio

- claro que no, encantada de que Harry coma con nosotros – dijo Lauren que lucia feliz, mientras que Harry se moría de celos, pero el mismo no se explicaba el por que de sus celos si Lauren no era Ginny, si no solo tenia un simple parecido.

- Las horas pasaron muy rápido y cuando menos pensaron ya era noche la platica estaba muy buena entre los 4 pero en ese momento Ginny decidió ir a la cocina y de ahí subirse a su cuarto y estar en el balcón un rato viendo la ciudad la chica cerro los ojos pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando _'' tu quieres a Seth, Harry es solo un chico lindo '' _- se decía a si misma hasta que cierta persona vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos

- Hola - dijo Harry asustando a Ginny, la chica después de dar un saltito por la sorpresa de el le respondió

- hola Harry perdón pero no esperaba verte aquí –

- Helena me dijo que seguramente aquí estarías, es un lugar hermoso – dijo Harry mientras veía como toda la ciudad se reflejaba ahí

- es mi lugar favorito todas las noches vengo aquí a pensar – dijo la castaña mientras recogía su cabello en una cola y se recargaba en el vidrio del balcón – ¿las estrellas son hermosas no crees?-

- si lo son – dijo Harry que se recargo también a un lado de ella.

- ¿y que te trae por aquí?, digo Seth es algo celoso ¿el sabe que estas aquí? – pregunto Ginny que seguía entrada viendo las luces de la ciudad

- claro el esta muy entretenido platicando con Helena, Lauren no te ofendas pero por lo poco que eh tratado a Seth parece mas novio de tu hermana que tuyo – dijo Harry algo apenado por lo que le estaba diciendo, Ginny miro al suelo riendo varios segundo y luego dijo

- si lose, todos me dicen lo mismo de hecho en un principio Helena y Seth estaban saliendo, pero luego se dieron cuenta que la relación no funcionaba a si que decidieron hacerse muy amigos, y de hecho son mejores amigos, tiempo después empezó a salir conmigo y cuando menos pensamos teníamos cumpliendo 5 meses, yo lo molesto mucho diciéndole que se llevo el paquete dos por uno – dijo Ginny mientras se quitaba un mechón de la cara

- ¿cual es ese paquete? – pregunto Harry sin entender nada de lo que le decía Ginny

- que fue por una y salio con dos – después de este comentario Ginny hecho a reír

- ¿y no te da cosa que te engañen? –

- valla Harry apenas me conoces y ya me andas preguntando esas cosas, que te pasa – le dijo Ginny que después de unos minutos se rió

- perdón no era mi intención ofenderte le dijo Harry algo rojo por el comentario de la chica – Ginny lo vio a los ojos y sentía que su corazón latía mas rápido al estar al lado de el

- ''_Esos ojos, no creo que haya un chico con esos ojos que tienes Harry por que me llamas la atención de esta manera'' – _pensó Ginny por varios segundos hasta que después le respondió – No me ofendes Harry solo bromeaba y no creo que me engañen les tengo toda la confianza a ellos dos son mis dos mejores amigos ¿como son tus amigos? – pregunto Ginny curiosa por conocer mas al chico

- Bueno ellos, uno es pelirrojo un excelente jugador de quid... Harry iba a decir Quidditch pero luego se acordó que Lauren era una muggle a si que dijo, un excelente chico y la otra es una chica muy inteligente, si Ron y Hermione ellos son mis mejores amigos, aun que sabes en mi caso ellos ya están casados y Hermione esta apunto de tener bebes, deberías haberlos visto hace unos años, se peleaban por todo - dijo Harry recordando esos momentos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro

- ''_Ron y Hermione. Por que siento que he escuchado esos nombres antes'' –_ pensó Ginny por unos segundos – sabes Helena y Seth también se llevan de pleito aun que pues ellos nos son novios – dijo la chica que después de este comentario dio una gran sonrisa.

**Bueno ¿que les pareció el fic? Como saben, Ginny es Lauren, aun que supongo que ya lo habían deducido, pronto se aclararan mas dudas que seguramente les dejo el fic. **

**Espero que me den su opinión, quiero mandarles unos saludos especiales a Heros, Bea Black y La Punketica gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias que son de mucha ayuda, ahora si no es molestia me gustaría pedirles un favor, hay varias cosas que me gustaría corregir del primer capitulo, pero no se como¿alguien me podría decir como?, espero sus reviews salu2! **


End file.
